How It All Went Down
by Layla Aurora
Summary: Harry ends up with a kid after his seventh year. soon Draco comes to help be its father too. Please read and review! SLASH...soon
1. Default Chapter

How it all went down  
  
The summer before 6th year  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"Harry you know I can't do this by my self!'' Ashley yelled  
  
"You know what, FINE, I will do it but you have to take care of the kid until  
  
I get out of school! It's not all my fault for sleeping with you! You where as   
  
Drunk as I was! Wait UN till I get out of school two bloody years, not even!"  
  
Harry yelled at Ashley.  
  
'Man what the hell have I gotten my self in to?' I asked my self under my breath  
  
It all started after fifth year, I was lonely, depressed and angry. I had gone to bars,  
  
Drinking, getting in to fights and getting laid. Even if it was with a girl 'In this case   
  
It was' I Harry Potter hero of the bloody fucking world, landed him self with a kid,  
  
In the summer be for sixth year. Ashley the one I ended up screwing, had the kid   
  
Until I get out of school. Great, what the hell is every body going to think?  
  
I could work at the ministry... I'll go one a bout my thoughts later.   
  
'Remember, kid's think be for you do.'  
  
Man I sound like a fucking old hobo who screwed up his life with alcohol.  
  
Wait, a minuet I did but I'm not a hobo or an alcoholic.  
  
Two more days 'till school. Yay sarcastically  
  
Two and a quarter years after that day  
  
School went on uneventfully, you know the usual, kids getting expel for raping   
  
Other kids, making friends with your enemy, truing to jump off the astronomy tower,  
  
Kids having there parents killed my dick head voldie, and then graduating.  
  
Right now I'm working as an aurora and raising a kid, 15 months old. He is cute   
  
Really, jet black hair with red streaks, and green eyes.  
  
"Daddy, when are you going to pick me up?" Jason asked me in his cute voice  
  
I smiled "As soon as I can, baby boy" I answered   
  
Aurora Office we where in the middle of a meeting, and my muggle cell phone   
  
Went off, nobody called me at work unless it is an emergency, I hurried out of the  
  
Meeting with out saying a word.  
  
"Hello? Yeah. Oh shit, yeah I'll be there in a couple minuets." I hung up the phone   
  
And sighed.  
  
I walked back in to the meeting and told them I had to go because something   
  
Personal happened.  
  
'Great time Jason, just great' I muttered to my self as I jogged to my car to meet  
  
My son at the hospital.  
  
Please review! cookies for reviewers! flames welcomed!  
  
Marissa Mafoy 


	2. At the Park

How it all Went Down  
  
AN: One of my reviewers kinda asked me where the hell this was going, well   
  
I don't know either...I thought this part up while I was riding my bike trying to   
  
Contain my sanity.  
  
Two Weeks Later muggle park  
  
"Daddy, swing!" Jason said holding his arms up  
  
Harry looked at the little toddler, and smiled. Picking up the hipper one year old.  
  
"Don't lean back J or your going to fall and hurt your self even more then you  
  
Already are." Harry said calmly. Picking up Jason vary carefully and putting him  
  
On a swing, then giving a gentle push.  
  
Draco was meeting them for a picnic. I still don't understand why he wants to  
  
Help me raise him. Ignoring the weird looks from the mothers who where surprised   
  
At a father taking there kid to a park.  
  
My muggle cell phone waking me from my thoughts.  
  
"Hello? What color is the park Draco? Moron you're at West Palmer. Okay bye"  
  
I hung up the phone laughing softly  
  
"Daddy?" Jason Asked curiously  
  
"Yeah" I asked back softly  
  
"WEEE!"Jason exclaimed pointing at the slide  
  
Picking Jason up really lightly and bring him to the slides. He goes up and then   
  
Down over and over agine, me I get lost in my own thoughts  
  
When I was at school Ashley would get depressed because she could not   
  
Be the little slut she was, she would hit Jason, beat him, any thing to make him hurt  
  
When she was able to see him I had full custody she could take him places.  
  
A semi rear-ended them, Jason received much more damage because the little  
  
Bitch wouldn't put him in his car seat. Jason with a broken arm and four crack ribs  
  
Had to be extremely careful.  
  
I was awakened out of my thoughts when Jason started to run around a slide out of sight.  
  
I panicked, running around the corner only to see Draco picking him up and spinning   
  
Him around. I smiled at this; we soon made our way to a picnic table. Draco and I talk-  
  
ing about how our day went, while Jason chewing loudly and watching a small red   
  
Headed family, only one brunette. He looked interested on what they where doing.  
  
When Draco finally noticed what he was staring at, it was Ron, Hermione and there  
  
Eight month daughter walk around chewing on a rubber blue triangle.  
  
Ron trailing her smiling. My stomach dropped a good three feet. Jason put his   
  
Food down and ran over there.  
  
SHIT, one (Draco had just gotten a call from work and had to go immediately, and two (  
  
And my son was running towards my best friends, and they didn't know I had a son...  
  
Ahhhahha I leave you there!  
  
One of my reviewers stole all my cookies...I'll just make more!!  
  
Cookie to any body who reviews.  
  
Sorry for my spelling mistakes 


End file.
